Night Silence
by blindredeyes
Summary: Somebody gets a birthday surprise. [birthday gift for foreverknights28] AUTHOR "YOURVERYOWNBUTTERFLY" PUBLISHER "BLINDREDEYES"


hi guys,

Its another of fic from YB for u all, especially FK on her birthday. Hoping that u would like it.

* * *

Night time around 1:30 am two girls were driving a car.

They were going home after a busy day.

Suddenly they hear there names "TARIKA N TASHA"and a "Hi"following it.

It was 28 oct the day of tashas birthday.

As the sound called tarika n tasha hold there hands.

Tasha(FK ):Kept thinking that it's a imagination

Tarika (KK): OR was that real

Tasha(FK): did you recognize the voice?

Tarika (KK): oh my...gosh! I recognized the said hi to me that morning then she was hiten by a car and she passed was my best friend even more than it she was like my sis.

Tasha (FK):I think she wants to talk to you

Tarika (KK) : Lets go home

Tasha (FK) : ok

Tarika (KK) : lets go purvi (YB ;-)) Home its near.

Purvi (YB) house is old house and have two rooms straight across from each other. one is for her and other is for her little sis who passed away.

Tasha (fk): where is the key?

Tarika (kk):there is give it to me before going to the mission.

They opend the door and want to sleep tasha (fk) was sleeping than suddenly tarika(kk) wokeup while tasha (fk) was sleeping

Tarika(kk) want some water so she went downstairs to let tasha(fk) sleep in a sat domn on the 20 minutes later tasha comes downstairs.

And just stares

With the most confused look on her looks at tarika(kk) and asks.

Tasha (fk): wheren't you just upstairs now

Tarika (kk) looks at her and says tarika(kk) :no i've been down here from 20 minutes.

Confused tasha (fk) take tarika(kk) to the she tells when she wokeup she walked out the door and saw tarika (kk) watching cartoons if it hadn't been for

The terror and confusion on her face,tarika wouldn't believe her.

But tasha (fk) isn't one to lie for attention.

There friendship has had a lot of ups and downs but the weird thing is whene they are friend is when things happend.

Tasha (fk) want to have a nap and woke up by a bad dream.

Tarika (kk) : (thinking) i am wondering if it's not some type of child demon? But she called me after crying her eyes out because she was so scared.

She told me it was like she couldn't something was holding her.

And suddenly the tv turend itself redio while unplugged turned steps going up and down the stairs while home alone.

Tarika (kk) : tasha (fk) you know i've probably lived in many houses but the one thin that never changes is how i can't be alone in a room.i need some one or an animal with me.

I feel deep weight and darkness when i am alone in a room.

Whene they were talking they feel something following automatically run.

Tasha (fk ) : i see black shadow that was moving tarika (kk): yeah and that was realy close

They were picked up the phone but whene they looked up at the scrcen and dropped the behind there was a girl or a had black eyes.

In a white tasha (fk) had described the thing on the bad.

Tarika(kk) : plz leave us

Tarika (kk) was scared and tasha (fk) tired.

The girl took deep dreath.

"remember me"the girl asked "it well be great if you know me but..."

Tarika (kk) n tasha (fk) look at the face who was trying to scared them from the whole was purvi (YB)

Purvi (YB) :HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Tasha (fk): you just done the stupid thing in your life. Tarika (kk) : i am feeling like killing you.

Purvi (YB) : you have to look you face when you get scared

Tasha n tarika (fk n kk) : purviii (YB)

Purvi(YB) : ok...ok don't kill to kutt the cake

Tarika (kk) : where the cake. Purvi (YB) :Here is it

Tarika (kk) : plz don't call your rajat purvi (YB) :yeah yeah i know

Tasha (fk) : plz have some cake i am soo hungry tarika (kk) : i can see it by your face

Purvi (YB) : plz don't start again

Tasha (fk) : tarikaaa (kk) tarika (kk) : sorry sorry purvi(YB) : Let them fight n i enjoy the cake.

END

* * *

Note: hi i am YB. N this story is for fk n kk n there they like it.n fk happy pise jada dekho to sahi koye he. N yeah realy hope you like it.

**Last Thing:** read n review


End file.
